


A Woman in the House

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://kalliel.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://kalliel.livejournal.com/"></a><b>kalliel</b> from her prompt: Bobby's appraisal of Lisa after Sam and Dean have gone back to hunt the djinn in 6x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman in the House

**title: A Woman in the House**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
rating/spoilers/warnings: Gen, no warnings,  set during 6x01  
words: 572

A/N & summary: for [](http://kalliel.livejournal.com/profile)[**kalliel**](http://kalliel.livejournal.com/) from her prompt: Bobby's appraisal of Lisa after Sam and Dean have gone back to hunt the djinn in 6x01

===

Bobby felt guilty with a woman in the house.

It wasn't Lisa's fault.  She didn't frown at the years' buildup of grime, or the state of the fridge, or the empty bottles, or the guns Bobby hastily locked away.  

She watched Dean with him, and she looked at him with respect, and suggested her boy call him Mr. Singer, and goddamn it if Bobby didn't blush.  

He was a fool, and he thought he was past all that.

"Just Bobby, okay," he said gruffly.  "I'll go see to your room."

Lisa followed Bobby up the stairs, semaphoring to the kid, who plunked himself on the couch and brought out his gameboy or whatever they called it these days.

"Thanks," Lisa said.  Her voice was strong.  Bobby's heart broke for her and he prayed he'd be proven wrong.  

On the landing Bobby turned.  

"Anybody those boys brought here, I'd take 'em in. Nothing special," he ground out, playing rotten codger to the hilt.

"Ah," Lisa said, the fire lighting in her eye.  "You probably know Dean shouts in his sleep, and I know a lot more about things than I let on."

"What things," Bobby said.

"When he cries, for Sam, for his dad, for you," Lisa said softly. "You mean so much to him.  It kills me that he thinks he can't have one foot in your world, one in mine."

"Well he can't," Bobby said.  "He'd be a damn fool to get back in.  He has this chance with you, he's goddamned taking it, if I have anything to say about it."

Bobby sized Lisa up.  She was a hell of a woman, staring him down, but she wasn't angry, or pitying, nothing but strength there, and damn, she did love Dean.  

Bobby turned away to hide the burning in his eyes.  Sam had broken Dean's little idyll all to hell.  At least he'd had that year, that one year, to rest, to love, to have what he'd never gotten the chance to have before.  And Lisa had given it to him.

Bobby pulled the sheets out of the linen closet, some that Karen had chosen, beautiful linen sheets that didn't show their age.  

He led Lisa into the guest bedroom, and they threw the bedspread back, and dressed the bed in silence.

"Thank you," Bobby said, and coughed.  "For Dean.  For being there."

Lisa didn't speak till she caught Bobby's eye.  "He's worth it. It's a risk, but it's one I'm willing to take."

"If god weren't a hack, and a drunk, and awol, I'd be praying for the two of you, that it would work out."

Lisa frowned, and nodded, and she followed Bobby back down stairs and helped him chop the vegetables she'd brought for their supper.  

Ben came in, and Bobby's eyes widened when he got a good look at the kid, and Lisa blushed with a fraction of a nod.

Bobby prayed harder than ever that night, prayed, and prayed, and hoped someone out there could hear, and would care, and in the morning he fixed Dean's favorite eggs, and Ben wolfed them down and asked for more, which Bobby happily provided, and Lisa's laughter rang through the kitchen like the last yellow sunlight before the storm clouds rolled in.  



End file.
